


And Now We Dance

by Lalenapeike



Category: Lawless (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalenapeike/pseuds/Lalenapeike
Summary: The other time Forrest Bondurant danced. This time went a bit better than the other one.





	And Now We Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This mixes the book and the movie a bit, since Howard's wife Lucy isn't really in the movie at all. Originally posted on Tumblr.

Jack Bondurant and Bertha Minnix were married on breezy spring day. Bertha’s family had cast her off when they’d learned of the relationship. That led to the wedding being held at Blackwater Station instead of her church. It was a small affair. The family and some assorted friends occupied the front room of the station. The sun had started peeking out when Forrest awkwardly walked, shuffled really, Bertha down to the aisle to his nervously fidgeting younger brother. Forrest moved slowly most days, but five days out of the hospital after the shooting that had nearly taken his life, he was moving more stiffly than ever. Forrest looked extremely uncomfortable at being cast in this role, but with Bertha’s family shunning the girl she’d had no one else to ask. With Forrest giving away the bride, Howard had stood as best man. It was a role that Cricket would have taken, had he lived, and it cast a bit of a pall over the day to see that absence.

Maggie smiled as Forrest slowly but surely got the bride to her husband-to-be. The wedding had been postponed until both Forrest and Jack were well enough to attend. Jack had been back on his feet quickly, but Forrest had needed a lengthy hospital stay. Maggie spent most nights visiting him and felt she could walk the hospital floor with her eyes shut by this point. She and Forrest had the young couple beat in one respect, however. They’d gotten a marriage license three days prior. They’d seen no real reason to wait, as they were not having a ceremony of any kind and were telling no one. Still, it made Maggie smile to see her husband so gently clasping Bertha’s arm, utterly focused on the task as though it was the most important task in the world.

The vows had been exchanged and the small group sat down to eat the food prepared that morning. Maggie had cooked the majority of it, with Forrest insisting he was recovered enough to help out. She’d mostly managed to distract him with other tasks that had needed doing, all suspiciously involving Forrest remaining seated. He’d figured  out her plan part way through the third consecutive vegetable peeling, but hadn’t made a fuss.

Awhile after lunch had finished, Bertha had pulled out her mandolin with a smile. A few others had moved to grab their own instruments and start playing. The mood was lighthearted and partway through the second song, Jack grabbed his new wife and started twirling her across the floor. Howard pulled Lucy up and joined the couple. Howard’s wife looked almost cheerful for the first time since the birth of their second child. The little girl was doing well and being looked after by a neighbor. Minutes later, a few of the others formed a circle clapping their hands and stomping their feet. Maggie smiled at the scene, tapping her foot to the music.

“Maggie, Forrest come on!” Bertha grinned, calling out to the only people remaining seated.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe later.” Maggie glanced at her husband and smiled briefly in amusement. Clearly this was a lost cause. So she stood and started gathering the dishes.

Forrest shook his head hastily. “Naw, I ain’t dancin’.”

Maggie snickered from behind the counter and he glared over at her. The glare lacked any real heat though and as she smiled back at him, his mouth twitched into a small grin. His brothers let Forrest remain watching the merriment for two full songs before coming over and yanking him out of his seat. Jack chuckled as they pushed him onto the makeshift dance floor. Howard grabbed his middle brother and attempted to get him to join in the dancing circle of men. Forrest stood there for a few beats before grunting in annoyance and walking off. His brothers tried enticing him back, hollering at him to return. Forrest muttered something about coming back later when they weren’t being jackasses before walking upstairs.

Maggie waited a few minutes before turning and following him up the stairs. He was standing at the window of their bedroom staring out. His one concession to their change in relationship, and possibly his recent injuries, was to allow her to purchase a bigger bed. Aside from that, the room was relatively unchanged from when she’d moved in. It looked as though Maggie alone still occupied the room. Her perfume bottles covering the desk and dresses hung in the closet. However, upon closer inspection Forrest’s hat was hanging from the bedpost and two of the drawers had been filled with his clothes. Luckily, no one really spent much time upstairs besides them. The pair’s private natures also added to the lack of discovery of their marriage. She walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder slowly so as not to startle him.

“You alright?” She murmured into his neck. Her hand came up to rub his arm. He tensed at the touch. Until the night she’d crept into his bed, she’d never been totally sure that he returned her interest.  He’d never initially seemed to be comfortable with the intimacy of even a simple caress, but for her he’d learned to follow along and finally initiate on his own.

Forrest nodded. They stood in silence for several minutes. Maggie watched as he gathered the words. “Just didn’t expect Jack to be gettin’ married so soon.” He shook his head in disbelief.

Maggie smiled up at him. “He’s growing up.” A slow, soft song drifted up from downstairs.

Forrest grunted, “S’pose so.” He rolled his eyes. “Just makes me feel old.”

She didn’t reply, just trailed kisses up the side of his neck before turning his face toward hers for a long kiss. Forrest sighed and relaxed minutely, letting her dictate the pace. His hand threaded through her hair, making her melt into him. She pulled away and he gazed down at her, love shining deeply in his eyes, but only to those who knew how to look.

“You ain’t old Forrest.” Maggie held out a hand to him, smiling widely. She asked teasingly, “Dance with me?”

He snorted and rolled his eyes, but took her hand. After glancing to the door to make certain they were alone, he pulled her closely into his arms. Her head rested on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth to the strains of music from down below. Forrest put a hand beneath her chin and raised it, dropping a soft kiss to her painted lips. He twirled her just once, inelegantly, and then clasped her waist bringing her back to him. She giggled at the attempt, but stopped when he looked a little embarrassed. Maggie lifted a hand to his cheek and stroked it, her face completely serious. She sank back into his body carefully and remained there until the song finished.

They hadn’t needed or even wanted a wedding of their own. They were together. It was all that mattered.  The couple stayed locked in the embrace until the rest of the company left and only the family remained. They made their way downstairs separately to see the bride and groom on their way. Forrest squeezed her hand quickly. Standing there, watching the newlyweds drive off, Maggie thought to herself contentedly: _This is enough. This is good._


End file.
